


Warm Hands

by whitaker (kippyisacat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Electric" by Alina Baraz ft. Khalid, AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied sex(?) is that it, M/M, One Night Stand-ish, Passion, Potential minor disassociation, Sad, Sex, Smut, Songfic, This only like 800 words why, Vulnerability, could be, idk if I even mentioned Jesse but I love mchanzo so, ish, this was supposed to be a dystopian au, this whole fic is up to your perception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippyisacat/pseuds/whitaker
Summary: Trust is an easy thing to earn if the one paying is desperate for love.--Songfic based sorta off of "Electric" by Alina Baraz ft. Khalid





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> please end me I haven't posted in over a year and i truly hate tags and titles and summaries.

_Darker than the ocean, deeper than the sea_  
_You've got everything, you got what I need_

In that moment, bodies close and hot, they were soundproof. Between them there were the sounds of their breath and nothing else. Around them there was music, the occasionally sound of glass against the wooden bar, and the passing words of many others, but they were immune to it all.

_Touch me, you're electric babe_  
_Move me, take me from this place_

They couldn't feel a thing besides each other. The floor beneath their feet seemingly nonexistent, the warmth around them seemingly dissipated with passing time. Hanzo could feel fingertips trailing down his side, if not for the physical touch, then for the electric feeling it left in its wake.

_Movin' to the tempo, show me what it takes_  
_Speedin' up my heartbeat, playing in the flames_

He felt the electricity trickling down his body, leaving warm marks in its path. His heart took well to this, skipping beat after beat as the sparks continued. The warm hands were hot where they held his waist, Hanzo's own finding a place on the other's shoulders. Everything was hot, electric, like a spark fire, but it didn't feel wrong.

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_  
_Love me, take to outer space_

The touch of their lips burned too, but it only added to their feeling. There was truly nothing in the universe besides them, everything seeming to disappear all at once.

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_  
_Love me, take me to outer space_

Everything was dark but for them, it didn't feel hopeless as it normally would. For them, it was peace. For them, it was serenity, as temporary as it might be.

_Covered in your water and I'm feelin' like a summer breeze_  
_Submitted under power and you brought me to my knees_

For hardly any time at all, their spell was diffused, dwindled. For hardly any time at all, they were not one, but two halves of each other, or so it seemed.

In hardly any time at all, they were one again, bodies hot and close. They were one again, lips together and warmed by each other.

_Use me, you're electric, babe_  
_Move me, take me all the way_

This darkness was different from the one before, but it was not entirely unwelcome. This darkness had Hanzo in pieces. These pieces were not scattered, still all in their rightful place. Even so, these pieces shook in their molds, threatening to split.

_Whisper in my ear, I'm the only one you're loving on_  
_Take advantage of the moment, you're the only one that I want_

The pieces shook dangerously, but the warm hands were there, soothing and real. The warm hands were unlike any others, but they were very familiar. The warm hands were glue, touching each piece of himself and handling it like glass. That was what made the darkness not entirely unwelcome.

_Kiss me, you're electric, babe_  
_Love me, take me to outer space_

Between them there was nothing but flames, heat alive among them. He felt the electricity all throughout him, from his core to his fingertips. Those warm hands conducted such electricity as the gods might, intense and real, but precise like a needle and thread.

_Kiss me, you're electric, babe_  
_Love me, take me to outer space_

Those warm hands were all he could sense, the world otherwise gone. Those warm hands played all the right chords on his skin and danced to it too.

_Melting like ice on a summer day,_  
_Hold me like you mean, take me far away_

The warm hands had the power to take him apart, to scatter all the pieces of him and shatter them too.

_Bodies moving in, temperature rising_  
_Take me to the top then watch me fall in_

With every part of who he was, Hanzo believed they wouldn't. With every part of himself, he trusted those warm hands to never do him wrong.

_Kiss me, we're on fire, babe_  
_Love me, take me to outer space_

Even before his eyes opened, after time had flowed by for some while, he knew he never should have. The sheets felt like ice next to him, polar opposite to the feeling he'd been at mercy to in the late hours of the night. This darkness was again different than the last, but unlike the others, it was not welcome.

_Kiss me, we're on fire…_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's that. i really liked this song and i love this ship so this was born. unedited and dumb. i'll probably delete this and repost it later or something, when i edit it. sorry the POV was weird the whole time honestly i hate myself lmao
> 
> my tumblr is kindawhitty.


End file.
